Celoso Capitan
by Raito-Yagami
Summary: Que pasa cuand Tezuka se encela o.O


**Titulo: Celoso capitan **

**Autora: Denevan **

**Disclaimer: bueno PoT no me pertenece XD este Fic es afin de hacer pasar un buen rato a las amantes del yaoi XD **

**Pareja: TezukaxFuji**

Que me esta pasando- desde hace una semana me siento extraño algo me paso porque de nuevo no es la primera vez que siento como si hubiese comido mariposas pero yo mismo termine aquella relación es imposible que ahora este pasando esto- Tezuka- Tezuka- Oishi sacudió un poco al capitán- que sucede le dije con un dejo de molestia no me gustaba que interrumpieran mis pensamientos- lo siento Tezuka ya es hora de dar por terminado el entrenamiento- todos a recoger se termino por el día de hoy- Tezuka- que dije ya algo molesto- te vas a quedar ahí parado- escuche su voz calmada y siempre dulce- mis mejillas se calentaban me gire- ya voy de le dije a Fuji – como de costumbre se fue con su mejor sonrisa- ahh quería llegar a casa para descansar.

Que diablos- eh te pasa algo Tezu – Eiji – cierto lo había olvidado traje conmigo al neko porque me lo tenia que encargar Oishi- Tezuka vamos helado kyaaa- Eiji llevo casi a arrastra a Tezuka a la heladería- por que tengo que pagar- ya se por que no pude evitar esos ojos grandes y redondos del neko- me caí bien después de todo – que pasa tengo algo en la cara le dije algo molesto- no es solo que estas distraído Tezu te paso algo malo- justo estaba apunto de contestarle cuando los vi que demonios hacia Fuji con Tachibana comiendo helado – Eiji giro al igual que Tezuka su cara hacia la mesa de atrás- Hoi Hoi Fuji grito el neko y de un brinco estaba sentado en medio de Tachibana y Fuji

Fuji: que agradable sorpresa Eiji

Tachibana: que gusto y donde esta Oishi

Eiji. Que estaba comiendo del helado de ambos jóvenes- es que vengo con el capitán

Fuji- ah no sabía que le gustara comer helado

Tezuka: lo siento Eiji es mejor que te lleve a casa – jalando literalmente al pobre neko

Eiji: chillo- no no vamos Tezuka que demonios, un rato mas verdad Fuji

Fuji: claro toma asiento Tezuka

Tachibana: que gusto verte de nuevo Tezuka

Tezuka. Ustedes están saliendo (Tezuka kunimitsu que diablos estas haciendo)

Fuji- abrió sus ojos azules su mirada era algo perversa) no te debemos explicaciones kunimitsu

Tachibana. ( Bueno que diablos pasa?) a que te refieres Tezuka

Tezuka: que si están saliendo (maldita sea eres tardo o que)

Fuji: (celoso) eso ah solo le debo rendir cuentas a mis padres

Eiji. Que pasa ne? Fuji, Tezu…. Meda miedo no griten nyaa

Tezuka: están saliendo dímelo ahora Tachibana (contrólate por favor)

Tachibana. No me alces la voz

Fuji: creo que nos debemos retirar vamos Tachi

Tachibana: (tachi?) em si

Tezuka: no vas a ninguna lado entendiste Fuji Syusuke

Eiji- basta me asustas Tezuka

Tezuka. Tu te sientas neko

Eiji. Haciéndose bolita en su lugar nyaa te voy acusar con Oishi grito a unto de llorar

Tachibana. Eiji tranquilo- le abrazo para calmar los sollozos de Eiji

Fuji: Tezuka que demonios de crees para decir que me quede- Tezuka se levanto de su asiento haciendo que Fuji se sentara en el mismo lugar que había ocupado- soy tu único dueño me entendiste – lo ultimo que se aprecio fue el puño de Syusuke en la cara del capitán- nyaa se escucho el chillido de Eiji- nos va a matar auxilio Oishi-

Tachibana se quedo de piedra el prodigio de la seigaku había golpeado a su capitán- Fu Fuji intento articular- cuando un puño mas dio el ese rostro angelical Tezuka lo había golpeado- nyaa haz algo Tachi – yo yo….

Fuji maldito kunimitsu te haré pagar por esto Fuji estaba arriba del pobre capitán – soltaba diversos golpes- cuando fue bruscamente empujado por un Tezuka que le apresaba- tu niño malo vas a ver como e te debe castigar- Tezuka soltó un ultimo golpe- para apresar los labios de Fuji – este mordió el labio de Tezuka- un golpe mas-. Basta ya dijo Tachibana alzando a Tezuka de Fuji-

Tezuka. Suéltame roba novios

Fuji: cállate kunimitsu

Eiji: nya cállense por favor…

Ya basta bola de vándalos largo de mi heladería grito el dueño sacando a los 4 jóvenes a la calle – ahora si me van a explicar grito Tachibana-

Fuji. Tezuka ere un idiota te odio

Tezuka: y tu maldito te corto y al otro día encuentras un reemplazo mas corriente que nada idiota

(Tachibana con una venita en su frente) reemplazo corriente – mira Kunimitsu tu no me vas – paf un certero golpe en su rostro le hizo perder el equilibrio- ven acá Tezuka cargo a Fuji huyendo del lugar-

nyaaa sollozo Eiji quien auxilio al pobre de Tachibana- ne te sientes bien ahh sangre vamos al hospital- no no es nada tranquilo que diablos le pasa- esta celoso atino a decir Eiji

Tachibana- pues valla forma de reclamar no entendía nada- ese Tezuka será un genio en el Tennis pero un animal en las cosas sentimentales- sobandose su nariz ( :P)

Eiji. Si no se me dio miedo jamás lo vi así

En otro lado XDD

Fuji pataleaba y golpeaba la espalda de Tezuka- bajame bajame idiota eres un burro te lo ordeno bajame de inmediato

No fue la cortante respuesta de Tezuka quien se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su casa- vamos a clorar esto – no quiero bajame –

Tezuka y Fuji llegaron a la casa de Tezuka. Una vez dentro Tezuka llevo a Fuji hacia su habitación (o.ó perverso) – Fuji aun seguía forcejando- ya basta si te vuelves a mover va a cavar matándonos-

Fuji una vez abajo intento huir pero los brazos fuertes de Tezuka se lo impidieron- dime que hacías con el- que te importa ahora basta de bromitas déjame salir esto es un secuestro – no Tezuka mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Fuji mientras sus manos se colaban debajo de la polera del prodigio- dímelo o te castigare susurro sensualmente el capital de seigaku- suel… suéltame- no volvió a saltar esa piel blanca bajando pos el cuellos dejando pequeño mordiscos- eres malo Fuji Syusuke- mmm entonces castígame fue lo ultimo que salio de la boca de Fuji antes de entregarse a los labios de Tezuka….

Este le rodeo el cuellos con sus brazos- Tezuka se inclino un poco para alcanzar bien los labios de aquel ángel que solo era un demonio bien disfrazado- resbalo su mano dentro del pantalón de Fuji- este por su parte dejo escapar pequeños gemiditos – mientras una de sus manos se colaba dentro de la camisa del capitán…

Las caricias e intensificaron – Tezuka dirigió a Fuji a la cama donde le recostó sin separarse del aquel beso sus manos se posaron en las caderas del prodigio- este enrosco sus piernas a la cintura de Tezuka- ahh se quejo Fuji Tezuka se levanto de inmediato- que sucede-

Fuji alzo su playera señalando una de sus costillas me lastimaste- Tezuka se acerco a besar el costado de Fuji perdóname- le dijo para volver a besarle- pero mira- ahora Tezuka señalaba su labio me has abierto mi labio y aquí dijo quitándose la playera me haz echo daño

Fuji sonrió maliciosamente y beso justo en el pecho de Tezuka par posara sus labios en uno de los pezones del capitán- este dejo escapar un suspiro- soy malo me merezco un castigo – pronuncio Fuji haciendo una cara por de mas angelical- Tezuka sonrió para lar a Fuji y sentarlo en sus piernas- si y deberás aguantar todo sin llorar o será peor-

Tezuka mordió el hombro de Fuji que solo apretó sus labio para no quejarse- malo pronuncio Tezuka solo para tomar los labios de Fuji en un salvaje beso que este apenas y podía corresponder- la lengua de Tezuka era incontrolable tenia dominada la suya – Fuji apretó sus manos sobres las piernas de Tezuka- sentía un pequeño bulto justo debajo suyo- ahh Tezuka gimió mientras se frotaba entre las piernas de Tezuka este volvió a morder el hombro del prodigio- malo

Fuji hizo caso omiso y siguió con lo suyo empujo por completo a Tezuka en la cama su boca recorrió todo un sendero hasta llegar justo al ombligo del capital. Siguió dejando pequeños besos sobre la tela del pantalón- Tezuka …. Abrió el pantalón del capitán para meter una de sus manos… ahhhh Fuji….

Tezuka se giro para dejar dejaba a Syusuke – asalto nuevamente esa deliciosa boca mientras sus inquitas manos se deshacían de la ropa del prodigio- este igual ayudo al capitán en su tarea- ahora date la vuelta y no llores- ordeno Tezuka

Fuji sin mas se dejo boca a bajo – vamos Tezuka eh sido malo…. – Tezuka sin mas beso la espalda de Fuji mientras palmeaba esos bien contoneados glúteos de una forma algo salvaje- soy malo Tezuka te eh engañado- esto solo aumento la excitación de Tezuka… palmeó con mas fuerte a Fuji….

Te voy a enseñar que con Tezuka jamás se juega Fuji- Tezuka llevo dos dedos a la boca de Fuji quien los mordisqueaba y lamía a la vez- malo palmeo nuevamente a Fuji este emitió pequeños gemiditos- Tezuka introdujo de una vez ambos de dos – ahhhh Kunimitsu desgraciado- una palmada mas y Fuji estaba gimiendo como nuca- pide perdón susurro Tezuka – ahhhh tramen fue lo ultimo y coherente que pronuncio Fuji- esto hizo que las hormonas de Tezuka se dispararan y casi en un transe sin mas penetro a Fuji de una sola estocada- ahhhh duele… grito Fuji- Tezuka recargo su cara en la espalda de Fuji dejando pequeños besos- dije sin quejas murmuro- muevete dijo Fuji alfil comenzó a danzar sus caderas….

Tezuka entendió la orden y tomando con una mano la cintura de Fuji y con la otras masturbándolo, ambos comenzaron el baile mas erótico que jamás habían tenido… Fuji entre gemidos exigía mas velocidad a lo que Tezuka consentía- dejando besos en la espalda de Fuji… este dejaba escapar el nombre del capitán entre gemidos y suspiros… la estreches de Syusuke nublaba la poca cordura si que es le quedaba a Tezuka. Sentía como su miembro era oprimido… sin mas Syusuke gimió su nombre dejando su esencia en la mano de Tezu este dio una ultima y fuerte estocada vaciándose dentro de Fuji… llevo su mano hasta su boca par probar aquel liquido …. Lo saboreo para salir del interior de Fuji- ambos cayeron uno a lado del otro…

Tezuka: por que estabas con el…

Fuji sonrió y beso a su capitán- es que Ann me pidió que distrajera a Tachibana por que dentro de unos días será su cumpleaños y ella necesitaba tiempo para organizarse con su equipo

Tezuka con una gotita en la sien) lo golpee sin ninguna razón

Jaja si te comportaste como todo un salvaje- Tezuka volvió su semblante serio realmente el jamás habría echo algo así – pero ahora entendía que significa estar celoso- una furia que invade y nos deja idiotas por momentos medito- para ser interrumpido por Fuji quien se recargo en el pecho de Tezuka…. – perdón

Tezuka le miro algo extrañado – ¿por que?

Fuji sonrió inocentemente es que cuando nos pelamos pise tus lentes- Tezuka le separa y le miro con algo de enojo- Fuji Syusuke sabes que ahora tendrás que pagarme mis preciados lentes y además eso amerita un gran castigo- pero Tezuka replico con un pequeño puchero- Tezuka le beso nuevamente – no hay objeciones recibirás tu castigo- esta bien me lo merezco por niño malo- Tezuka dejo un beso en los labios de su Fuji- eres mío y no permito que nadie mas se te acerque entendido- si sonrió Fuji- oye mañana mi mejilla estará morada- pues yo estaré igual-bueno os lo merecías Tezuka- si sonrió Tezuka…dejando un ultimo beso ( claro por esa tarde xD)

Eiji: nyaa y luego se lo llevo ahhh Oishi tuve miedo – bueno Eiji no pasa nada malo sabes que jamás vamos a saber como reaccionan esos dos- pero tenia miedo no me vuelvas a dejar solo con Tezuka. Eiji se recostaba sobre su compañero y amante ( o) – por su parte Oishi deposito un pequeño beso en su frente- bueno no los quiero interrumpir pero ya me voy Dijo un Tachibana con un ojo morado ( recuerden el golpe de Tezuka XD)

Gracias por traerlo – si no fue nada pero jamás en mi vida vuelvo hablar con alguno de ustedes bola de locos- Nyaaa que malo grito Eiji- Oishi solo sonrió vamos es lo que nos merecemos pobre chico después le pediré disculpas.

FIN

Bueno es mi primer fic se que tiene unas faltas de ortografia gigantes pero no me maten espero que les haya gustado XD


End file.
